Summer Time
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Lysander acaba de volver de vacaciones con sus padres, ha recibido las notas de los TIMOS, y sin embargo, sigue sin estar preparado mentalmente para tener aquella charla con Lily. No está preparado para afrontar ese "como si nada hubiera pasado", por que ambos saben que "pasa algo".


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. La trama es mía._

_ Este fic participa en el reto "Inicios y Finales" del foro "La Sala de Los Menesteres".  
_

* * *

_Summer Time_

_**No era más que una insulsa tarde de verano pero**_ la agradecía; un tiempo de tranquilidad tirado en la cama, con la ventana abierta de par en par dejando que el sol le diera en la cara, en los parpados de sus ojos cerrados… Lysander Scamander disfrutaba de su primer día de tranquilidad desde que hubiera terminado su quinto año. Primero, para celebrar que su hermano y el ya habían terminado los TIMOS, sus padres habían decidido llevarlos a Indonesia durante casi dos semanas en las que estuvieron aprendiendo cultura, nuevas formas de magia oriental y pudieron ser testigos de criaturas que pocos libros se atreven a mencionar.

Para cuando volvieron, todavía les tocaba superar la prueba más complicada de todo el quinto año. La llegada por lechuza de los resultados de los TIMOS, como pensó Lysander mientras miraba hacia el horizonte esperando ver la lechuza de Hogwarts, sus padres se habían anticipado con el regalo.

Hacía sólo un día que conocía los resultados de su examen y todavía no lograba creer que hubiera aprobado todas las asignaturas, tenía poca fe en su examen de Transformaciones.

Aun así, su hermano logró superarle en todas las materias, salvo Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, donde ambos tenían las mismas notas, la más alta, y pociones y adivinación, donde Lysander superaba a Lorcan.

Por fin podía decir que disfrutaba de unas vacaciones de verdad. Y más en aquellos momentos del día en los que estaba solo. Cuando él y su hermano se habían levantado por la mañana sus padres ya no estaban, en su lugar, una nota donde decían que le habían llamado a última hora para inspeccionar algo vivo que parecía estar creciendo en la ladera de Yelowstone.

Posteriormente, después de desayunar, su hermano también había salido alegando que iba a ir a casa de Rose Weasley para preguntarle por cómo había salido en los exámenes. Lysander se negó a acompañarle ante la excusa de que pasaría un día completo convirtiendo oxígeno en dióxido de carbono-lo cierto es que no le apetecía pasarse la tarde rodeado de Ravenclaws, por muy hermano y buena amiga que fueran-.

Y a eso se hubiera dedicado si no hubiera escuchado como algo caía en la planta baja, junto con una tos. Se incorporó de la cama y tomó rápidamente su varita del escritorio, antes de levantarse y dar un paso. Una voz hizo que se relajara de manera rápida.

-¿Hola?-No necesitaba nada más para saber de quién se trataba. Lily Luna Potter.

Casi había logrado olvidar todo lo relacionado con Lily Luna Potter. Su declaración durante las vísperas del Baile de Primavera y como él la había rechazado de manera amable y sincera, aun cuando ambos fueran juntos al evento. Aun recuerda las miradas que James Sirius Potter le lanzaba, sin duda, decían algo parecido a "le haces algo y los torposoplos será lo más inofensivo que tengas en tu cabeza".

Y lo más preocupante no sería que Lily se le hubiera declarado, que vale que fuera la primera chica que lo hacía y además no se lo esperaba. No. Lo preocupante fue verse a si mismo pensando en la pelirroja casi al terminar el curso, y por si fuera poco, durante los TIMOS, quizás por eso la sorpresa de haber aprobado todo.

Además, que desde que había terminado el curso no había sabido nada de ella, no se habían visto, o siquiera escrito. Y ahora la tenía en el salón de su casa, por que, por como había entrado, la red-flu era lo único que podía haber utilizado.

-¿Lysander?-De nuevo la voz de la pelirroja le sacó de sus pensamientos-¿Lorcan?-Siguió ella, mientras Lysander salía de su habitación-¿Madrina? ¿Rolf?-Cruzó el breve pasillo antes de descender las escaleras que daban directo al salón y toparse con ella de frente.

-No hay nadie en casa-Se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinado, lanzando un suspiro, no estaba mentalmente preparado para aquel encuentro.

-Bueno, estás tú-Lily se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al hecho de haber aparecido en ajena sin avisar ni nada.

-Sí, estoy yo.-Rodó los ojos, terminando ya por fin de bajar las escaleras.

-¿Estabas ocupado? ¿Haciendo algo?-Habló ella de manera apresurada. Claro, por eso estaba en su habitación y la casa estaba en silencio.

La chica comenzó a retroceder hacia la chimenea cuando escuchó la voz de Lysander.

-No, en absoluto-Y por primera vez desde que la pelirroja estaba allí, mostró esa sonrisa tan Hufflepuff que tan desconcertada y desarmada dejaba a la pelirroja.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tarde ociosa?-Pasó dándole la espalda hasta llegar al sofá, donde tomó asiento antes de alzar la mirada azul hacia la castaña de ella, que seguía de pie, de espalda a la chimenea.

-James y Albus no dejan de hablar de sus exámenes. Me desesperan. A mi todavía me queda un año para afrontar los TIMOS.-Gesticulaba con las manos, paseándose por el lugar para acabar sentándose a su lado.

Lysander notó aquella leve distancia que había dejado por primera vez. Lily no solía dejar distancia, sabía que le gustaba notar a la persona que tenía a su lado. Volvió la vista para mirarla de reojo.

-Pues has venido a un buen lugar. Ayer llegaron las notas de mis TIMOS y los de Lorcan

La cara de la pelirroja fue un poema, que sacó una sonrisa al castaño.

-¿Por qué todos sois más mayores que yo?

-Roxanne es más pequeña-Le recordó Lysander con una sonrisilla traviesa y complice.

Lily sólo pudo desviar su mirada, antes de pensar un nuevo tema de conversación. Todavía era muy cabezota para darle la razón a Lysander.

-¿Qué tal tus TIMOS?-Y por mucho que quisiera dejar el tema de los exámenes, no se le ocurría conversación mejor que sacar.

-Sorprendentemente, todos aprobados.-La cara de incredulidad del mayor de los gemelos, hizo reír a la Potter.

-¿Sabes ya a lo que te quieres dedicar?-Le preguntó apoyando su codo izquierdo en las piernas, y su rostro en la mano, sin dejar de mirarle.

Lysander por primera vez se daba cuenta de los gestos y las posturas de la pelirroja, y de la mirada embelesada que tenía, a pesar de que sabía que no lo hacía aposta. Tuvo que apartar de nuevo su mirada de ella, concentrándose en aquella pulsera que había comprado en Indonesia.

-Quiero ser biólogo mágico como mis padres. Lo tengo ya decidido.

Le fue imposible ve la mirada casi angustiada que tenía Lily en aquellos momentos, aun sin dejar de mirarle.

-¿Vas a dedicar tu vida a la naturaleza? ¿Cómo el tío Charly a los dragones?-Le preguntó.

Scamander sabía lo que había detrás de esas palabras, y más que nunca no quería mirarla. Hasta él mismo se había hecho esa pregunta, no poniendo al tío de Lily como ejemplo, pero sí. Incluso se había meditando las posibilidades de imitar a Lorcan y entrar en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, o ser profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, aunque fuera quitarle el trabajo a Hagrid.

Pero nada de eso le llenaba.

-No hay nada que diga que tengo que sacrificar mi vida social por mi vida laboral-Le recordó, aunque él había sido testigo de una vida de idas y venidas por todo el mundo a causa del trabajo de sus padres. Por la mirada que le lanzaba Lily, sabía que no le creía.-¿A qué ahora te arrepientes de no haberte fijado en Lorcan?-Como en el despistado de Lysander solía ser habitual, a veces hablaba sin pensar y esa fue una de esas ocasiones.

-Pero, ¿qué tonterías has dicho?-En momentos como esos, en los que Lily se ponía sería, Lysander sabía que era mejor callar.-Lysander Scamander, me gustas tú, no Lorcan, por mucho que las niñas pequeñas digan que sois iguales.-Ante aquello no pudo evitar sacar una leve sonrisilla. Había sido víctima de las confusiones de las chicas de curso inferiores.

-Lorcan es más-

-¡Deja a Lorcan!-Lily se acabó levantando del sofá. La distancia entre ambos era más evidente y Lysander la notaba.-Lorcan no es tú y punto.-Esperó a que el castaño hablara. Esperó el tiempo suficiente a que resolviera mentalmente cualquier cuestión que pudiera pasarle por la cabeza. Esperó a que ocurriera algo tipo las películas que Rose, Molly o Roxanne solían ver de amor muggle. Mas nada pasó. Y Lily se dio por vencida de tanto esperar.-Será mejor que me vaya.-Dijo acercándose a la chimenea.

Lysander alzó la cabeza de su muñeca, mirándola. No quería que se fuera y menos tras aquello.

-Lily, espera.

-Me alegro que hayas aprobado todo.-Aseguró dedicándole una última mirada y una sonrisa que no se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-Lily…-Pero ya era tarde, ya había cogido los polvos y había gritado "¡Casa de los Potter!" antes de esfumarse. Lysander nunca se había sentido tan mal.

Sabía que iba a costar que después de aquella declaración de amor, ambos volvieran a sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero aquello le había superado. _**Y es que era un experto en meter la pata en las peores situaciones.**_

* * *

_N.A.: Cronológicamente hablando, este one-short se situaría después del fic ¿A qué huele el amor? De todas las formas, para otro reto, tengo pensado subir ese cuarto año de Lily que fue tan peculiar, Sobreviviendo a la vida, se titulará._

_Y sí... Lysander es un tanto idiota y Lily lo sabe, pero no le importa. Le gusta la parte idiota de Lysander._


End file.
